


Shopping

by cloud_aura



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_aura/pseuds/cloud_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Waverly and Nicole go sexy black dress shopping. </p>
<p>AU obviously with a Wayhaught pairing. </p>
<p>Fluffy story. </p>
<p>A sequel will uploaded too, but it will be a separate continuous story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel will be their date involving not only the dress but candles as well.
> 
> Also, I will be writing other independent stories as well after I post these two ones.
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated. Thanks!
> 
> Enjoy guys! :)

“Nicole quit being difficult. It’s not that bad. I like it.” Waverly sighs at her tall girlfriend.

“Of course YOU would say that, it’s part of the supportive girlfriend rules. Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna be in this dress for too long anyway.” Officer Haught winks and smirks at her short girlfriend.

“Easy there tiger. Remember I have to be wooed first.” Waverly reminds.

“Excuse me, but who was it that initiated our first make-out session? I think I’ve done a pretty damn good job of wooing you thus far.” Nicole interrupts.

Waverly rolls her eyes. “Ugh. Fine. Whatever. You’re right. You aren’t gonna be in it long. But for our date at least, you need to have it on.” Waverly gives Nicole a flirtatious smile.

“Well duh. I don’t think anybody else would be interested in seeing me in my birthday suit besides you of course.” Officer Haught jokes.

“And we don’t want to give them any ideas either especially my sister.” Waverly slightly deflates.

Nicole steps out of the changing room, and noticing the pouting present on her girlfriend’s face, proceeds to walk toward her. Then she reaches down and loops her arms around the smaller woman’s waist and pulls her closer.

“Don’t worry about it okay? Dinner with your sister can’t be that bad…Besides the surprise I have back at my apartment will more than make up for whatever shenanigans Wynonna could get herself into tonight. I mean, I am a cop after all too in case you forgot.” Nicole muses trying to reassure the beautiful brunette in front of her. 

“Psh...you have met my sister right? Something will inevitably go wrong. She has the worst timing, and even worse luck.” Waverly says.  
“Okay, you make a good point. However, I refuse to let your sister accidently sabotage our wonderful evening I have planned for us.” Nicole explains hoping that it’ll cheer her girlfriend back up. 

Waverly pulls back and squints her eyes at Officer Haught for eyes for moment as realization sinks in for her. Once she does, she leans back into her girlfriend and rests her head against Nicole’s chest and her arms around her waist. Nicole then proceeds to place her chin on top of Waverly’s head.

“Oh. I see. Well in that case, pick a dress. And hurry up. I don’t wanna lose out on any sexy time tonight.” Waverly leans up to peck Nicole on the lips before releasing herself from the tall redhead.

“Jeez, you’re so bossy.” Officer Haught replies.

“You know you love me for it.” Waverly blushes.

“And you know you look so cute when you blush.” Nicole smirks.

“Yeah, yeah. Now get your butt in there and choose one.” Waverly motions for Nicole to go back into the changing room to try on another dress.

Nicole begrudgingly complies with a shake of her head. A few moments pass when she emerges from the changing room one last time.

Waverly stares in awe at this final dress her girlfriend is currently wearing.

“So you like it?” Nicole asks shyly.

“Hot damn.” Waverly whispers. 

“And like it? No, I love it. I think we’re gonna need more candles though. Oh, and I’m definitely not the only one anymore who's being locked up tonight.” The younger Earp continues.

“Ooh. A little reversible roleplaying, I like it. Good thing I have a pair of handcuffs.” Nicole saunters over in her chosen sexy black dress and swoops Waverly up in her arms and twirls her around. 

Waverly giggles as she’s spinning. Officer Haught stops before they get too dizzy. Nicole then leans down to capture her girlfriend’s lips in a sweet, short kiss.

The End.


End file.
